Tactic (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by KaiSoo JongSoo
Summary: Kai selalu menginginkan Kyungsoo 'sepenunya'. Namun selalu ditolak oleh Kyugsoo karena ia rasa Kai belum cukup umur. Kai terus ngotot ingin melakukannya, Alhasil ia melakukan berbagai macam TACTIC agar mendapatkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.. A KaiSoo! Oneshoot


**TITLE : TACTIC (KaiSoo)**

**AUTHOR : KaiSoo JongSoo**

**CAST : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun**

**GENRE : Romance, Comedy (little bit?), BL**

**RATE : T menuju M (?), atau udah M ya ?**

**WARNING : THIS STORY IS MINE...**

**TACTIC**

"Kim Jongin.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai menoleh ke arah namjachingunya dengan gelisah, nafsunya sudah membeludak tidak tertahan. Tangannya sibuk meremas ujung kemeja. Tidak ia pedulikan tangannya yang sudah lengket dengan peluh keringat. Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan tatapan bulatnya, matanya memancarkan aura menyelidik. Diperhatikannya raut wajah Kai yang tersenyum sedikit terpaksa, matanya yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Kyungsoo, sibuk menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kau.. Hmpph!" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Kai dengan seenak jidatnya langsung nyosor mencium kekasihnya itu dengan sangat ganas. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya seduktif, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dominan, hanya ikut mengecup ringan bibir seksi kai sesekali saja. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Kai menjelajahi gua hangatnya. Saliva mereka saling bercampur, menetes di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan-kiri berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kyungsoo melenguh saat Kai memainkan lidah mereka berdua, saling menautkan, mengikat, dan mendorong. Seakan lidah mereka sedang menari bersama di lantai diskotik.

"Ngghh.."

Tangan Kai mulai bergerak nakal, dengan profesional ia membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo, dan membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Aahh.. Kaiihh.."

Kai mulai menghisap dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di leher hyung kesayangannya, dibawahnya Kyungsoo menggeliat tidak tenang dan membuat ekspresi yang sangat, oooh.. Matanya yang sayu, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya sensual. Membuat 'sesuatu' di bagian bawah Kai terbangun. Ooh, Shit!

Kai semakin bergerak liar, perlahan tangannya membuka zipper celana Kyungsoo, yang langsung ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia tidak terangsang?

Kai melirik pasrah ke 'junior' nya, sudah sangat tegang dan berdiri menantang, membuat celananya sempit dan semakin menjepit.

"Hyung..hh.. Kenapa kau hentikan?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa, berusaha mengendalikan nafsunya yang dia kira akan tersalur tetapi ternyata di tahan oleh lawan mainnya.

" Kai.. Kau masih kelas 3 SMA.. Belajarlah yang rajiin.."

Kai menatap gemas ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia sudah terlanjur, terlanjur terangsang oleh tatapan sensual Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyungie~~ Kau tidak tauu? Celanaku sudah sempiit~~" rayu Kai sedikit seduktif, sambil menunjuk celananya yang menonjolkan sesuatu.

"Sempit? Belilah celana baru, beli yang sedikit longgar Kai! Berapa kali kubilang, jangan terlalu suka memakai celana yang ketat." omel Kyungsoo dengan polosnya yang langsung di tanggapi tatapan ingin membunuh dari Kai.

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung, tapi.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya uang? Kau bisa memakai uangku"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Kai, yang semakin membuat Kai gemas.

"Kenapa? Kau malu meminjam uang denganku? Tak apa-apa, aku namjachingu mu! Uang itu tak perlu kau ganti." ucap Kyungsoo prihatin sambil menepuk pundak Kai dan mendorong namja itu dari atas tubuhnya, lalu membetulkan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena ulah Kai tadi dan meninggalkan Kai yang terbengong sendirian di atas kasur.

**Kai P.O.V**

"Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu bercinta dengan Luhan hyung?"

Tawa Sehun langsung meledak. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan buble tea nya ke mukaku, untung saja dia tak jadi melakukannya.

"Hahaha, kau tau? Mungkin itu karena pesonaku yang terlalu luar biasa."

Aku melempar sampah bekas plastik jajanan tadi ke muka Sehun. Dia memang orang tergeer sedunia!

"Dasar kau! Ehm, Luhan tetap melakukannya walaupun kau masih kelas 3 SMA?" bisikku takut-takut kearah Sehun, takut kedengaran oleh siswa SMA lainnya.

Sehun kembali tertawa, ia menyedot buble tea nya, lalu dengan santai ia mengiyakan. Enak sekali Sehun memiliki Luhan hyung yang tidak terlalu mementingkan umur.

"Bahkan kami sudah melakukannya saat duduk dibangku 1 SMA." sambungnya, yang sontak membuat aku membelalak tak percaya. Come On! Aku belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Kau tahu? Kejadian kemarin malam di apartmennya itu adalah hal terjauh yang pernah kami lakukan. Yah, sampai ia memberikan aku uang dan meninggalkan aku dan 'adik' ku yang kelaparan. Dan akhirnya membuatku terpaksa bermain solo.

"HIDUP INI TIDAK ADIL!" teriakku dramastis, Sehun hanya pura-pura tidak kenal padaku saat seluruh penghuni kantin melihat ke arah kami.

"Kau memalukan Kai!" ucap Sehun sambil menutupi mukanya, menahan malu punya teman sepertiku.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya bersama Kyungie! Katanya aku masih kelas 3 SMA! Kau tahu? Karena dia tadi malam aku terpaksa bermain solo, kau tahu? Aku terlalu ingin memasukkan adikku ke dirinya.." curhatku langsung mendapat toyoran dari Sehun. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Kau mau mendapatkan Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun menampilkan smirknya. Ragu-ragu aku mengiyakan, terlalu tergoda untuk segera mendapatkan Kyungsoo hyung sepenuhnya.

"Goda dia.." ucapnya yang langsung membuat aku terdiam, Goda Kyungsoo hyung? Bagaimana?

"Kau.. datang kerumahnya sekitar jam.. mm.. 23.30 mungkin? Lalu.. Kau langsung saja lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu! Dan langsung habiskan bibirnya, dan.. Kau tahu lanjutannya!" ucapnya dengan tenang seakan-akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya hal yang sangat biasa dan sering dia praktekan ke Luhan hyung.

Haruskah aku mengikuti sarannya?

**Kyungsoo P.O.V**

Apa Kai sudah gila? Kenapa ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya sedetik sesudah aku membuka pintu apartemen untuknya? Lalu.. Apa ini? Dia langsung menerjang kearahku, dan mengerayangi leherku, Shit! Aku terbuai, dan memejamkan mata nikmat. Kai memang paling tahu dimana titik sensitifku.

"Hnhh-"

seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutku, duniaku terasa berputar-putar, panas, itu yang kurasa. Hh.. Aku sangat ingin sentuhan Kai, tangannya yang meremas pantat ku yang masih dibalut celana dengan nakal, mulutnya yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leherku, dan pinggangnya yang mendekatkan perutku dengan tubuh 'naked' nya, dan dapat kulihat juniornya yang siap bertempur. Juniornya sudah sangat tegang, menusuk pusarku.

Come On! Siapa yang bisa melawan ini semua? Saat namjachingu mu langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menerjangmu, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain melayaninya dengan sebaiknya?

"Kaiiih- ahh-" Aku mendesah saat Kai menggigit dengan keras curuk leherku, membuat bagian yang digigitnya itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan Kai dengan nafsu menjilat bagian tersebut, tidak peduli rasa anyir darah leherku.

Aku semakin terbenam dengan segala sentuhannya, lalu, sesuatu hal membuatku kembali ke akal sehatku.

Hey! Kai masih kelas 3 SMA! Dia belum berhak melakukan ini! Bagaimanapun Making Love hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah dewasa kan?

Aku mendorong tubuh Kai sekuat tenaga, dan entah dapat tenaga darimana, yang penting aku berhasil membuat diri kami terpisah dan ia terjungkang kebelakang.

"Hyung?" matanya membulat, seakan shock atas penolakanku yang KEDUA kalinya.

Maaf Kai, ini demi kebaikanmu..

"Ehm- Ehm Kai-yah.. Pakai kembali bajumu!" ujarku sambil mengutip pakaiannya yang berantakan dilantai, dan menyodorkannya kepada Kai.

Kai menatapku dengan sedih, apa dia kira aku tidak mencintainya? Apa dia kira aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai pria dewasa?

Yah, aku rasa tanggapan yang pertama salah. Jelas sekali bahwa aku mencintainya. SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAINYA. Tapi untuk yang kedua.. Aku rasa aku memang menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil, kelas 3 SMA, masih harus memakai seragam dan belum berpenghasilan, disebut anak kecil juga kan?

Kai menatapku tajam, kecewa, dan tatapannya itu sungguh sangat menusuk.

Yah, inilah resiko yang kudapat jika berpacaran dengan lelaki yang 4 tahun lebih muda dariku. Masih.. Labil?

**Sehun P.O.V**

"Sehuuuun!" teriakan Kai dari seberang telepon sungguh membuat telingaku berdengung, andai aku tau kalau dia yang menelepon, pasti tidak akan kuangkat. Sungguh mengganggu! Tengah malam begini, pukul... 00.07

"Sialan Kau Oh Se Hun! Yang kau sarankan GAGAL 101%!"

Apa barusan yang dia bilang? Gagal? Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin cara itu berhasil 100%, tapi barusan dia bilang GAGAL?

"Heyy.. Jangan bercanda Kai! Aku sudah sering mencobanya dengan Luhan hyung, dan itu berhasil kok,"

Kudengar ia menahan napas di sebrang sana. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?

"Kau.. sering mencobanya dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Hn,"

"Huweee.." Aishh.. Aku rasa namja hitam itu tidak kenal umur, dia sudah kelas 3 SMA bertingkah seperti anak kecil, pantes saja Kyungsoo hyung benar-benar menganggapnya anak kecil dan belum mau bercinta dengannya. Tunggu! Itu dia! Aku rasa aku tau penyebabnya!

"Kai, kau harus bersikap dewasa,"

"Ne?"

"Kau.. Harus lebih dewasa dari Kyungsoo hyung! Siapa yang Seme? Kau kan? Atau kau.. Uke?"

"Jelas aku Seme" gerutunya sebal, membuatku terkikik kegelian.

"Seme harus lebih dewasa dari uke! Kau harus sering mengalah kepada Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Benarkah? Seme harus mengalah kepada uke walaupun uke lebih tua dari seme?"

"Hm, aku yakin, cara ini amppuuuh! Sekitar.. 1000%!"

"Baiklah, akan ku coba"

Aku segera menutup telepon, dan kembali berbaring diatas ranjang, menutup mata, dan mulai membayangi Luhan hyung yang sexy, semoga aku mimpi Luhan hyuuuuung~

**Kyungsoo P.O.V**

"Hati-hati, hyung." ujar Kai lembut, sambil menuntunku berdiri.

Hey! Ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku? Kai bertingkah sangat sopan, tadi saat aku terjatuh karena kesusahan membawa setumpukan buku, dia langsung berlari kerahku dan membantuku berdiri, lalu ia ambil alih membawa buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai apartemenku itu.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi membawa banyak buku seperti ini, kalau kau ingin beres-beres, bilanglah kepadaku,"

Apa ini? Aku jadi merasa seperti anak cebol didekatnya.

"Mau kau letakkan dimana, hyung?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat lamunan ku buyar.

"Aah.. Ooh.. di meja belajarku,"

Dia pun berjalan kearah meja belajarku dan menata buku-buku itu disana. Rasanya Kai yang sekarang lebih dewasa, tidak seperti dia sehari yang lalu yang selalu mengharapkan "Making Love", mungkin sekarang dia sudah sadar bahwa dia belum cukup umur, baguslah..

"Kau tidak lapar hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Makan malam dirumahku, otte?"

Apa dia bilang? Makan malam dirumahnya? Itu artinya.. Aku bakaln dikenalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya bukan?

"Ehm- Eh- A-ku bisa beli makan malam diluar kok," tolakku, bagaimanapun aku belum siap kalau dikenalkan dengan orangtuanya. Apa yang harus aku jawab saat mereka meruntutkan 1001 pertanyaan kepadaku?

"Ani, Tidak boleh chagi! Makan diluar itu tidak sehat, bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku, dan mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

Sial! Sekarang dia benar-benar seperti orang tua!

"Kalau begitu aku akan masak ramen-"

"TIDAK! Ramen itu berpengawet, tidak sehat, proses pencernaannya itu 3 hari, tidak baik buat tubuhmu,"

Aku mendengus nafas pasrah. Yasudahlah, aku terpaksa ikut kerumahnya. Semoga orang tua Kai sedang tidak ada.

Do'aku terkabul, orangtua Kai ternyata memang sedang pergi kerumah kerabat. Hanya ada Kai dan beberapa pelayan dirumahnya. Aku sungguh terharu saat menyadari bahwa Kai ternyata memang memikirkan kesehatanku sehingga mengajakku makan malam dirumahnya, bukan mengenalkan pada orang tuanya. Kai sungguh dewasa. Padahal baru kemarin aku mengatakan ia labil, aku suka Kai yang sekarang.

"Hyung, kenyang?" tanya Kai saat melihatku tidak menyentuh lagi makanan mewah diatas meja.

"Oh, Ne.. Lambungku tidak sebesar lambungmu, Kai.." ujarku setengah bercanda, yang hanya ditanggapi tawaan kecil olehnya.

Aku mengambil sebotol bir dan menuangkannya ke gelas, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Kebiasaan burukku, makan harus diakhiri dengan minum.

"Hyung, kau minum? Tidak baik minum langsung sehabis makan. Setidaknya istirahatkan perutmu itu, biarkan ia mencerna."

Aku salah, aku kira Kai yang begini lebih dewasa, ternyata ia rewel sekali. Rasanya ia melebihi eomma ku yang tidak pernah peduli denganku.

"Kau mau? Aaaa!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan segelas bir kepada Kai, dan memasukkan paksa kedalam mulutnya, menghiraukan ucapannya barusan.

"Hyung! Hik- aku- Hik- sudah bilang Hik- jangan Hik- minum -Hik"

Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat Kai dihadapanku sudah mabuk, ternyata dia memang masih anak-anak, hanya dengan segelas bir dia sudah mabuk begitu?

Aku kembali menuangkan bir keatas gelas, terus mengulangi itu, ditemani oleh ocehan tidak jelas dari Kai yang sudah mabuk hanya karena satu gelas bir.

"Hik, Hik, Aku mau Hik- tubuhmu Hik- Kyungsoo hyung.." ocehannya kali ini membuat ku kehilangan akal sehat.

Salah saat aku mengira dia tidak lagi meminta tubuhku sepenuhnya. Apa Kai pura-pura bersikap dewasa agar aku menganggapnya sudah dewasa dan mau bercinta dengannya? Aku merasa bingung, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Kai mulai mendekat kearahku, menjatuhkan gelas bir yang sebelumnya ada dibibirku dan perlahan menggantikan posisi gelas itu dengan bibirnya. Sial! Sepertinya efek minuman keras telah membuatku kenikmatan. Yeah, mungkin tanpa minuman gelas aku juga akan merasakan nikmat, tapi nikmat yang aku rasakan sekarang rasanya lebih liar. Ooh..

Kai membuka kancing bajuku, dan aku kembali melenguh saat ia mengulum nippleku seperti bayi yang kehausan, tangannya sibuk meraba-raba bagian perutku, sedangkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi meremas bokongku dengan nakal. Sungguh, ini sangat menyiksaku. Dapat aku rasakan sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk pusarku, Juniornya.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mengulum juniornya saat ini juga dan menghilangkan haus ditenggorokanku dengan spermanya.

"Hyung, I Want You~" bisiknya ditelingaku yang membuat mukaku merah padam.

Kembali ia lanjutkan french kiss andalannya kebibirku. Membungkamku yang ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga menginginkannya, lalu ia menggendong tubuhku yang setengah naked ke kamarnya.

Banyak hal yang kusesali. Satu, aku tertipu karena menganggap Kai sudah dewasa padahal itu hanya taktiknya. Dua, aku menyesal karena aku malah berharap bahwa orangtua nya tidak ada dirumah, yang belakangan ternyata sangat menyiksa karena mengetahui dia bisa bebas menyiksa dan menikmati tubuhku. Tiga, seharusnya aku tidak minum tadi, pasti aku tidak terpengaruh minuman keras itu dan menjadi sangat nafsu dengannya, Empat, seharusnya aku tidak memberikan minuman keras itu padanya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku sesali hanya ada dibatinku, tapi ragaku, dan juga kebutuhanku sangat menginginkan Kai.. Maaf Kai.. Aku menginginkan tubuhmu..

**Kai P.O.V**

"Sehun, Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Sehun yang mendengar aku memujinya langsung menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kau tidak bisa meremahkan aku, keluarga Oh! Hahahaha"

Aku menggerutu sedikit, bagaimanapun ternyata kegeerannya tak pernah hilang.

"Terserahmu lah, tapi makasih,"

Kulihat ia mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit.

"Berkat kau aku bisa bermain sampai pagi dengan Kyungsoo hyung!"

Kulihat ia kembali tertawa, dan menepuk pundakku sok akrab. Walaupun kami memang akrab, tapi aku merasa risih.

"Hahahah, aku bilang apa, kau mengitu semua saranku kan?"

"Yap, aku harus bersikap dewasa, lalu mengajaknya makan malam dirumahku, lalu letakkan beberapa botol bir diatas meja, saat ia mengajak aku minum aku harus pura-pura mabuk kan? Lalu dia akan minum terus sampai ia mabuk, dan aku akan menerjang tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan mabuk? Begitukan? Lalu ia juga mengira bahwa aku mabuk dan melayaniku padahal aku sepenuhnya sadar. Hahahahah caramu patut diberi apresiasi!"

"Haahahah itulah gunanya teman,"

Yap, aku mengerjai Kyungsoo hyung, demi mendapatkan dirinya 'seutuhnya' dan itu berhasil, berkat Sehun. Cara yang ia berikan benar-benar evil, dan Kyungsoo hyung yang pintar sekalipun dapat terjebak didalamnya.

Maafkan aku Kyungsoo hyung..

Tapi aku benar-benar mau dirimu..

Maafkan aku yang menjebakmu...

**END**

**Review JUSEYOO~~ JEBALLL!**

**MAAF KALAU KAI AKU BUAT MAKIN PERVERT :3 SESUNGGUHNYA DIA MEMANG BEGITU :3**


End file.
